Information handling devices (“devices”), for example smart phones, tablet devices, laptop and personal computers, and the like, may be capable of supporting a Subscriber Identity Module (“SIM”) card. A SIM card contains unique information that identifies a user of a device to a mobile network carrier and enables the user to utilize the communication features of the device (e.g., make calls, send SMS messages, connect to mobile internet services, etc.). Some devices may be capable of supporting more than one SIM card (e.g., dual-SIM mobile phones, etc.).